yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 049
を | romaji = Dyueru de Egao o | japanese translated = Bring Smiles With Duel | japanese air date = March 29, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Tamura Ryou | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Kawamura Yuya }} "Bring Smiles With Duel" is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 29, 2015. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Sora Shiun'in At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sora Sora activates "Toy Vendor", allowing him to discard a card once per turn to draw a card and reveal it, and if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned, otherwise it is discarded. Sora discards and draws , which is then Special Summoned in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Fluffal Bear" with the "Edge Imp Sabres" in his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya places in the left Pendulum Zone and in the right Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons . "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Frightfur Bear", but Sora finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Chain" to reduce the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 2100). As a Pendulum Monster is battling and a Spell Card was activated, Yuya activates the Pendulum effect of "Stargazer", negating that Spell Card. Yuya then finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Power", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 2900/2000) until the End Phase. Sora activates his face-down "De-Fusion", returning "Frightfur Bear" to his Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Fluffal Bear" and "Edge Imp Sabres" from his Graveyard in Defense Position A replay occurs and "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Sabres". The effect of "Flame Power" inflicts damage to Sora equal to the destroyed monster's DEF (Sora 4000 → 3200 LP). Turn 3: Sora Sora draws "Fluffal Wing". He activates the effect of "Toy Vendor", discarding "Wing" and drawing , which is Special Summoned. He then activates the effect of "Owl" as it was Special Summoned, adding "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. Sora activates the effect of the "Fluffal Wing" in his Graveyard, banishing it and another copy from there to draw two cards, then Tribute "Toy Vendor" to draw another card. Sora activates "Edge Nightmare", which lets him Special Summon an "Edge Imp" monster that was used for a Fusion Summon from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Edge Imp Sabres" in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Fluffal Bear", "Fluffal Owl" and "Edge Imp Sabres" on his field to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. It gains 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster Sora controls ("Tiger": 1900 → 2200) The effect of "Tiger" activates, as it was Fusion Summoned, allowing Sora to destroy cards Yuya controls up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon. As three materials were used, Sora destroys "Odd-Eyes", "Stargazer" and "Timegazer". "Tiger" attacks directly (Yuya 4000 → 1800 LP). Sora Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons . As he Normal Summoned a "Performapal" monster, Yuya also Special Summons in Attack Position. Yuya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon . He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster Sora controls and add that amount to its own ATK until the end of this turn. Sora activates his face-down "Frightfur March", negating an effect that would target a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster he controls by sending a "Frightfur" Fusion Nonster with the same Level as the monster on his field from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and then Fusion Summoning another "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck that lists the sent monster as a Fusion Material. Sora sends "Frightfur Bear" to the Graveyard and Fusion Summons in Attack Position. The effect of "Sabre Tiger" activates as it was Special Summoned, allowing Sora to Special Summon a "Frightfur" monster from his Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He Special Summons "Frightfur Bear" in Attack Position. The effect of "Sabre Tiger" increases the ATK of all "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monsters Sora controls by 400 ("Tiger": 1900 → 4000/2000, "Sabre Tiger": 2400 → 4500/2000, "Bear": 2200 → 4300/1800). Yuya finds the Action Card "Flame Power". Yuya places in the left Pendulum Zone and in the right Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons in Attack Position. He activates the Pendulum effect of "Destruction Magician", giving "Dark Rebellion" a Level equal to its Rank (Rank 4 → Level 4). Yuya activates the effect of "Creation Magician", changing the Level of "Dark Rebellion" to that of another monster he controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes" ("Dark Rebellion Level 4 → Level 7). Yuya overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon . As it was Xyz Summoned using a Xyz Monster being treated as a Level 7 monster, the effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" activates, destroying all Level 7 or lower monsters on the opponent's field and inflicting damage equal to the total ATK of those monsters to Sora. "Bear" and "Tiger" are destroyed as they are Level 6 monsters ("Sabre Tiger": 4500 → 2800), but Sora activates his face-down "Fusion Front Base", preventing him from taking effect damage while he controls a Fusion Monster. Yuya activates the other effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow it to attack once for each monster that was destroyed this turn. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" attacks "Sabre Tiger", but Sora finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Chain", reducing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes Rebellion": 3000 → 2600). Yuya activates the Action Card "Flame Power", increasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" by 400 ("Odd-Eyes Rebellion": 2600 → 3000). Both players spring for the same Action Card, but, at this point, the Duel is interrupted as the Battle Royale's timer finishes. Tsukikage, Selena, Shay, Silvio and Gong vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow Turn 8: Silvio Silvio places and in his Pendulum Zones. Silvio Pendulum Summons . He activates its effect, adding an "Underworld Script" card from his Deck to his hand. Silvio adds "Underworld Script - Fantasy Magic" and subsequently activates it, targeting "Big Star". It allows Silvio to return a monster that "Big Star" attacks to its owner's hand after damage calculation. "Big Star" attacks Yellow's "Triple Bite Hound Dog" (Yellow: 2000 → 1500 LP). The effect of "Fantasy Magic" activates, returning "Triple Bite Hound Dog" to Yellow's Extra Deck as it was destroyed by "Big Star". Yellow activates "Ancient Gear Rebirth Fusion", using the returned "Triple Bite Hound Dog" to Fusion Summon . Since it was successfully Fusion Summoned, its effect activates halving the LP of all his opponents (Tsukikage: 500 → 250 LP; Selena: 2400 → 1200 LP; Silvio: 2000 → 1000 LP; Shay: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 9: Gong Gong joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Gong: 4000 → 2000 LP). Gong places and in his Pendulum Zones. Gong Pendulum Summons and two copies of . He activates the effect of one of his "Nusu-10", Tributing it to add a Spell Card activated on the previous turn to his hand. He chooses Silvio's "Devil Heel". He activates the effect of the other "Nusu-10", Tributing it to add Silvio's "Funky Comedian" to his hand. Gong activates the effect of his "Hikya-Q", Tributing it to give two cards in his hand to one of his opponents. He gives "Devil Heel" and "Funky Comedian" to Shay via this effect. Turn 10: Shay Shay places and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons three copies of . Shay overlays his three Level 6 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon . Shay activates the effect of "Revolution Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow it to attack each Special Summoned monster his opponent controls once each. "Revolution Falcon" attacks Yellow's "Ultimate Hound Dog", Red's "Triple Bite Hound Dog" and Green's "Triple Bite Hound Dog". The effect of "Revolution Falcon" reduces the ATK of all three Special Summoned monsters to 0 at the start of the Damage Step (Red: 2000 → 0 LP; Green: 2000 → 0 LP; Yellow: 1500 → 0 LP). Reira vs. Tatsuya Yamashiro Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Tatsuya has two cards in his hand, 1900 LP and controls . Reira's turn Reira Xyz Summons ". He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Rock Armor" by half of the combined DEF of all EARTH monsters on the field. As the combined total DEF is 4000, "Rock Armor" gains 2000 ATK ("Rock Armor": 2500 → 4500/2000). "Rock Armor" attacks "Gadget Giant", but Tatsuya activates its effect, destroying a Special Summoned monster that battles with it. The effect of "Rock Armor" negates the effect of a EARTH monster it battles. The attack continues, destroying "Gadget Giant" (Tatsuya: 1900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.